fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Ball - Infraverse: STARDUST
(NOTE: While a majority of the work on this verse is mine, a handful of important characters and names are not my own. Credits to the following individuals: GruntsKOMe, Dee, Justice, Dusty, Garbgeras, Exo and Karrot.) Summary Dragon Ball - Infraverse: STARDUST, sometimes just called 'Infraverse', 'Stardust' or 'Infra' (although you can call it 'DBI' or 'DBISD' as well) is a Dragon Ball RP turned fanfiction that strives for originality in a community that is filled to the brim with similar story elements and forms that blend into each other. Infraverse, as a series is split into two parts; STARDUST and Singularity. They are very, very different. STARDUST is the version of Infraverse belonging to me, the writer of this article, while Singularity is GruntsKOMe's version of the story. While STARDUST is a drastic reimagining of the original RP version, attempting to expand upon it, Singularity attempts to fix and clean up the original version instead, making for a simpler story. This page covers STARDUST. I may make a page for Singularity some other time but that is not now. Stardust's world is very different from Dragon Ball's. For one, instead of each race being on their own separate planets, they are all on Earth. The fundamentals of each race are also changed. Saiyans and Frost Demons are more docile, and while there are feisty ones, they are definitely more comparable to humans. Stardust is split into several different sagas or parts, where each one tells a different part of the story. There are currently 13 different parts, although two of them (Z-SWAP and I-SWAP) are simply done for fun, and are NOT canon to the overall story. Each part on its own is fairly simple, but when the timeline is put together it is a fairly... lengthy timeline. Power of the Verse Stardust is pretty powerful. While the main timeline has a gradual growth from Wall level to Multiverse level+, the other stories vary wildly from Star level in -VS- to Galaxy level in JET Warriors and Multiverse level+ in Dead End. Speed-wise, Stardust is fairly similar to Dragon Ball. Starting off at Athletic Human level (in BEFORE), then goes into Hypersonic and Massively Hypersonic levels. A Defiant War the characters have reached the Speed of Light and beyond, then in Future Canvas, Infinity's Reign and Cursed Lands End it starts at Massively Hypersonic+ then goes FTL+ levels, then stays at Massively FTL+ for the rest of the series. In terms of Hax, near the start Stardust in near haxless, but with the introduction of Hoshi-Dai, while unimpressive compared to somethings on this wiki, it is very potent when compared to its sister series Singularity or Dragon Ball itself. Most notably Jinkan Bunki Kouka (Jinkan) lets characters in Cursed Lands End reach fairly high into Multiverse level+ with its high-level Time Manipulation. Some other hax include Genjutsu No Suisei (Gin) which stands average level Reality Warping, Mugen No Kurokoge (Kuro) which is Spatial Manipulation, Kazi's Jiko Kasoku which lets him accelerate his own flow of time and Degen Rokku Kaijo doubles the user's power level no matter what it is (admittedly this become null with the higher tiers). Explanations Terminology= - Primal Saiyan: A Saiyan still with their tail. While Saiyans with tails were simply shunned in Vault of Lies, they were totally illegal in A Defiant War and beyond. - Frost Demon: The name used for the 'Frieza Race'. They are considered Outcasts living in the mountains away from society. They mostly keep to themselves and aren't brought up much by modern society. - Shinkei: Shinkei is the name used for a curse placed upon the world. It is stated that 'there will always be a Shinkei'. Shinkei's goal is to cleanse the multiverse in whatever way necessary, this method is dependant upon the Shinkei in question (Ex: The Fourth Shinkei, due to being locked in the isolated timeline, wanted to merge all timelines so that no one had to suffer that same fate.) - Hoshi-Dai: The name that was given to unique abilities personal to a specific user. The abilities develop slowly over time, and can either be an ability, or they can manifest as a weapon. There is also an Ato Hoshi-Dai, which is a Hoshi-Dai that was developed in the afterlife. They are usually much weaker than regular Hoshi-Dai. - Hoshi-Bugendai: An enhanced of Hoshi-Dai, these are incredibly powerful but are extremely rare. (Ex. Gin, Kuro, and Jinkan.) - Infraverse: The name of the Multiverse. Although it had been locked away, dormant for most of the time, at the beginning of Paper Cut it is unleashed. Overwriting the old Multiverse and making way for a new one. |-|Lore Clarifications= - "So what is the universe, really? Why did it manifest as Dragon Ball world?" The truth is the 'Infraverse' always existed. Locked away, dormant. It couldn't awaken since it didn't have a form to take. When Tsubasa, Tamami and Yuuka were reading that Dragon Ball manga, and then Tsubasa got that paper cut, it passively awakened his Genjutsu No Suisei which unlocked the Infraverse, overwriting the old multiverse and making way for the new one. It took the form of Dragon Ball because that was the most recent thing on the user of Gin's mind. - "Who killed Tamami? And why did they kill Tamami?" Tsubasa killed Tamami. He had been tailing her for a while, seeing if she would retain her memories. But when she was going to kill Shinkei, he knew that it would have been futile, the curse would live on. While right now 4th Shinkei is still a threat, he's ultimately not hurting anyone right now, giving him time to prepare. She was a victim of circumstance. This can be seen as a turning point for Tsubasa, the moment he went from Tsubasa to Tanken. - "What was Tanken looking for? Why did he attack Earth twice?" Tanken was looking for a key, a way back to the old world. After the loss of Tamami he was devastated, he was so desperate to return that he was willing to sacrifice the billions upon billions of lives just to get back. But in reality, that world is gone. It's lost, there is no way back. - "What happened to Yuuka?" Yuuka is lost. He isn't dead, he is just lost. Not even he knows where he is at the moment. He may return some time, or he may stay in the void forever. Only time will tell. - "Shouldn't have 4th Shinkei have known he would have caused more harm if he were to die?" He was not aware of the curse at the time he met Tamami. All he knew is that he ruined this timeline and that the amount of power he holds is dangerous. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral |-|Supporters= HollowAmaranth QueenArcana |-|Neutral= |-|Opponents= Category:Verses Category:Dragon Ball Category:Ace of Heart's Pages Category:Infraverse: STARDUST